Courir
by Citwhoille
Summary: Franchement, donnez lui une armée de Daleks à affronter, la Terre à sauver d'une invasion de Cybermens, ou des planètes à téléporter, il n'y a pas de problème. Mais face à ces... choses inhumaines et terrifiantes, il est totalement impuissant. Alors, faites lui ce que vous voulez, mais ne le confrontez plus jamais à ça.


**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ^^**

**Voici un petit OS qui m'a fait plaisir à écrire, et j'espère que vous prendrez au moins un peu de plaisir à le lire:)**

**Donc je suis l'auteure, mais je ne possède bien entendu (et malheureusement) rien de la série, et aucun personnage (ce qui est, vraiment, fort dommage... *Sbaff* arrêtes de saliver comme une idiote, ça va se voir -'). Ah, et je ne touche évidemment pas le moindre sous sur cette fic. **

**Et je serais super heureuse d'entendre ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, que ce soient les points négatifs ou positifs, donc... une ptite review s'il vous plait ?**

**Mais, bon, sinon à part tout ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le Docteur, seul après le départ de Rose et la perte de mémoire de Donna, voyageait à bord de son Tardis, se changeant les idées comme il le pouvait. Il alla aux cascades de Méduse, se divertit au Monde des Merveilles d'Hedgewick, puis, alors qu'il voulait faire un petit tour dans la Grande-Bretagne d'Elisabeth I, le Tardis commença à faire un drôle de bruit et à s'agiter. Bref, jusque-là, rien d'inhabituel.<p>

Puis ça le devint un peu plus lorsque des étincelles volèrent, et que des câbles se rompirent ici et là. Le Docteur courrait partout, appuyant sur divers boutons dont lui seul connaissait la fonction. Il se rattrapa de justesse à une barre métallique, leva du bout de sa converse un levier et tenta de se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme, criant à sa chère Sexy de lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

La scène d'un point de vue purement sonore ressemblait à : « SHKRAKK… BROAM ! BON SANG MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE MA SEXY ?! TU AS MANGE UN TRUC QUI FALLAIT PAS CE MIDI ? DZUITTJJ BOOM ! »

Le Tardis fit alors un de ses sons caractéristiques, mélange entre la respiration de Dark Vador et le bruit au décollage de l'Enterprise lorsque celle-ci partait de Nibiru. Le Docteur interpréta ce bruit comme du mépris de la part de sa chère boîte bleue, lui répliquant certainement que, son dernier repas de matière spatio-temporelle remontant à deux mois au vue de sa constitution, il y avait fort peu de chances pour que celui-ci lui soit resté sur l'estomac aujourd'hui.

Le Docteur maugréa un : « J'essaye juste d'aider moi, alors si c'est pour me faire jeter… ». Cependant, il fut interrompu par quelque chose d'à la fois toujours aussi étonnant, et fichtrement apaisant : l'immobilisation du Tardis. Il s'empara de l'extincteur pour éteindre les deux-trois flammes qui volaient par-ci par-là, puis regarda son écran pour savoir où il était.

Il pâlit alors subitement devant les relevés : il était à Londres, en 2012, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel Londres. C'était celui de sa Rose, le parallèle où elle vivait avec son moi humain. Indécis et sous le choc, il se décida malgré tout à sortir. Il se demandait comment il était arrivé ici, pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait… Les questions tournoyaient dans sa tête et restaient sans réponses, quand il aperçut soudain une silhouette bien connue qui s'approchait de lui. Cette même silhouette qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir.

Rose se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers lui, son visage oscillant entre sourire mangeant la moitié de son visage et inquiétude. Si le Docteur était arrivé dans ce monde, c'est qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave. Mais la joie l'emporta cependant sur tout autre sentiment et elle sauta dans les bras du Docteur.

Elle aurait reconnu n'importe où son Docteur. Même en vivant avec son lui répliqué, elle pouvait toujours faire la distinction entre les deux, et ce, quelques soient les circonstances. Le Docteur possédait une sorte de tristesse, dans son regard profond, qui n'apparaissait pas dans les yeux de son jumeau humain. Et d'accord, c'est vrai que le fait qu'ils ne portent pas les mêmes habits aujourd'hui aidait un peu. Et également le fait que le Docteur humain avait les tempes qui commençaient à grisonner. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, hein, c'étaient bien entendu les yeux du Docteur qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Et puis franchement, avouez que c'est beaucoup plus classe comme explication ! Enfin bref.

Reprenant un peu de contenance, elle lui demanda : « Comment ça va ? Vous allez bien ? Où est la rouquine qui était avec vous l'autre fois, Donna je crois ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Doit-on craindre une invasion de Daleks ? »

Même pour un Seigneur du temps de 900 ans, ça faisait beaucoup : passer dans un univers parallèle, y rencontrer l'amour qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais, être assailli de questions… Là maintenant tout de suite, il ressentit plus que jamais le poids de ces 900 ans, et lui qui pourtant adorait courir, aurait bien aimé avoir un banc, juste pour souffler deux secondes.

Puis, voyant l'air inquiet de Rose, il se ressaisit et lui dit avec son plus beau sourire « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment j'ai atterri ici, mais bon, ça change pas ! » Ils s'entre-regardèrent, puis partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Après avoir séché leurs larmes de rire, et la rougeur colorant toujours leurs joues, le Docteur demanda enfin si Rose avait été témoin de faits étranges expliquant éventuellement son actuelle présence.

« Franchement, il n'y a rien eu d'inhabituel ces temps-ci avoua Rose. Aucun politique dingue, aucun Dalek, même pas le moindre extra-terrestre ! »

Le Docteur commençait à s'interroger sur la possibilité d'existence d'une infime faille dans la trame de l'espace-temps que le Tardis aurait malencontreusement percutée, quand il remarqua les coups d'œil. Toutes les personnes ou presque aux alentours, étaient en train de le regarder plus ou moins à la dérobée (plutôt plus que moins, si vous voulez son avis) et chuchotaient entre elles. Le Docteur regarda Rose avec une question silencieuse dans les yeux, demandant en gros s'il avait un bouton sur le nez quand il remarqua la tête que faisaient Rose.

Elle avait alors l'air de se retenir de rire, et ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement sans que le Docteur ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle sembla soudainement avoir pitié de lui et commença à lui expliquer :

« Vous savez, quand vous m'avez laissée ici avec votre vous humain, la vie a repris son cours. Ainsi, je me suis installée avec votre autre vous, et bref, je vous passe les détails, dit Rose, rougissant un peu. On s'est donc mis ensemble, mais dans ce monde, c'était juste un humain. Du coup, on lui a inventé une nouvelle identité avec l'aide de bons appuis au gouvernement, et il est devenu David Tennant. Sauf que David s'est découvert une passion pour le métier d'acteur, et il est très vite devenu célèbre. Et donc, maintenant, il a beaucoup de fans dans toute l'Angleterre. Mais vous et David, êtes physiquement parlant, identiques…»

Et pendant que Rose expliquait ces faits, la foule se rassemblait inexorablement autour d'eux, comme un piège se refermant sur sa proie. Puis tout d'un coup, un cri fusa « C'est David Tennaaaaaaant ! », et ce fut la débandade. C'était à qui crierait le plus fort « David, je t'aiiiiime ! », et tout le monde se pressait, se poussait, se bousculait, demandant autographes, ou bisous, et parfois d'autres choses que le cerveau du Docteur refusait d'analyser.

Sauver le monde, trop facile, il fait ça tous les jours. Affronter une armée de Dalek ? Allons-y ! Balancez la sauce ! Mais affronter une armée de fans en délire, ça, il ne savait pas faire. Alors, lorsqu'une petite culotte en dentelle fuchsia lui arriva sur la tête, accompagnée d'un « Daviiiiid, épouse-moi ! » ce fut trop.

Et devant une Rose hilare, le Docteur s'enfuit, les yeux exorbités, jetant par terre la culotte et faisant ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie : courir.

Il lança brièvement par-dessus son épaule un « ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir de te revoir Rose, tu m'avais manqué, mais je viens de me souvenir que je devais aller voir des Hoods, ils m'avaient donné rendez-vous et je suis en retard ! Au-revoir Rose, et dis à mon moi humain de prendre bien soin de toi de ma part ! »

Le Docteur s'engouffra alors dans son Tardis et parvint à le faire revenir dans son monde. Il acceptait volontiers de laisser entier ce mystère de l'univers, cet événement étrange qu'un voyage entre univers parallèles, du moment qu'il n'était plus jamais confronté à d'autres groupies. Un sourire éclaira cependant son visage, heureux d'avoir revu sa Rose qui ne l'avait jamais oublié.

De son côté, Rose observait l'emplacement désormais vide du Tardis avec un sourire sincère. Elle fut alors rejointe par son amant qui lui demanda ce qu'elle regardait, mais avant d'avoir pu répondre quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent à moins de dix mètres un cri : « Daviiiiiiid ! ». David Tennant regarda alors sa femme en soupirant, puis un sourire illumina son visage lorsque, remontant sa capuche, il prit la main de Rose, et qu'ils firent ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait de mieux ensembles, quelques soient les circonstances : courir.


End file.
